


JAK KURTKA Z LUMPEKSU, WCIĄŻ DOBRA, ALE UŻYWANA

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	JAK KURTKA Z LUMPEKSU, WCIĄŻ DOBRA, ALE UŻYWANA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Thrift Store Jacket, Still Good But Used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377319) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Dean żałował, że nie zaczął wcześniej. W obecnych czasach, pokazując się w tego rodzaju barach w podniszczonych butach roboczych i wypłowiałej flanelowej koszuli, będąc dobrze zbudowanym trzydziestoparolatkiem, było raczej niemożliwym dostać to, czego szukał. Może, pomyślał, gdyby był w stanie odczytywać znaki, podążać za reputacją ciągnącą się w małych miasteczkach na terenie kraju, to 17-letni Dean Winchester wchodziłby do miejscowego gej-baru i to starsi mężczyźni dawaliby mu to, czego szukał. Tak, gdyby miał gładkie, zarumienione policzki: Dean nie mógł sobie nie wyobrażać, jakie by to było łatwe.  
Pod kolanami miał wilgotne płytki, woda z przedpotopowych toalet ściekała na podłogę i wsiąkała mu w materiał dżinsów. Facet, którego trzymał pod łuszczącą się ścianą, był młodszy, o, jak to ludzie mówili, smukłej budowie, i może nie zamierzał przejąć sterów, ale jako pierwszy się do Deana zbliżył. A skoro miał dla siebie tylko jedną noc, Dean nie mógł sobie pozwolić na grymasy.  
\- Jezu, twoje cholerne usta – jęknął (Chris? Dean był dość pewny, że Chris) facet, tak mocno waląc głową o ścianę, że obrazki w ramkach zadrżały.  
Nie było to jego zwyczajem. Zdarzało się to naprawdę od wielkiego dzwonu, kiedy kobiety mu nie wystarczyły, kiedy dręczyło go coś, czego Dean nie mógł zagłuszyć oglądaniem porno i długim obciąganiem pod prysznicem. Naprawdę, powinien to robić częściej. To było kurewsko proste. FACECI byli prości. Wchodziłeś, stawałeś przy barze i zamawiałeś piwo, rozglądałeś się po sali unikając parkietu tanecznego i próbując nie przyciągać uwagi mężczyzn na tyle starych, że mogli być twoim ojcem (ponieważ, do licha, nawet z Deanem nie mogło być tak źle, co?), po czym pozwalałeś, by ktoś złożył ci ofertę.  
Czasami oferta obejmowała jedynie drinka i pogawędkę; Dean nie był nimi zainteresowany; miał za mało czasu. Czasami oferta była otwarta: chcę stąd wyjść, gdzie się zatrzymujesz? Te Dean przyjmował, tyle tylko, że zawsze było to mieszkanie tego drugiego, nie jego (z powodu Sama, oczywiście). Czasami ofiarowali mu lizanko lub coś, co mógłby polizać. To też Deanowi pasowało. Czasami, widząc jego wielkiego, nieobrzezanego chuja z kroplami wilgoci na czubku, pytali go o prezerwatywę, pytali, czy mogliby go ujeżdżać, albo czy chciałby, by się pochylili i czy mógłby dać im (ich głodne spojrzenia padały wtedy na jego fiuta) trochę tego. A Dean, będąc Deanem, nigdy nie umiał odmówić.  
Oferta nigdy nie obejmowała „pozwól się zerżnąć”. Dean zawsze miał nadzieję to usłyszeć i nigdy mu się to nie udało. Sądził, że po prostu nie wyglądał na kogoś takiego, kogoś, kto pragnął być wypełniony. Ujeżdżany. TRZYMANY pod innym ciałem. Nie związany czy bity czy też inne dziwactwo; obecnie Dean był świadom swoich ograniczeń. W pamięci wciąż miał na świeżo wspomnienia z piekła. Po prostu chciałby, chociaż raz, nie przejmować kontroli nad każdym pierdolonym drobiazgiem. Chciałby zostać zerżnięty.  
Facet, Chris (chyba), szarpnął Deana za włosy. Dean zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, jak zwykłe ciągnięcie za włosy zamienia się w gorączkowe szarpanie, jak ktoś popycha go na wykładany sztucznym marmurem zlew, zalany kałużami wody, każe mu się pochylić, a on w łazienkowym lustrze może patrzeć na siebie branego od tyłu.  
Kiedy może-Chris doszedł, Dean nie próbował przełykać. Nie był fanem tego smaku, więc pozwolił, by nasienie spłynęło mu przez usta, po brodzie i skapnęło na mokrą podłogę. Na chwilę spojrzeli na siebie; usta Deana wciąż były pełne, fiut tego drugiego drgał mu na języku. Dean wiedział, jak teraz wygląda. Wiedział, że innych gości to kręciło. Odsunął się, wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Pomimo całej swojej brawury Dean nie potrafił powiedzieć tego głośno: zerżnij mnie, Chris (o ile tak ci na imię). Wsadź mi swoje palce. Daj mi swojego chuja, gdy tylko znowu ci stanie.  
Nie mógł tego powiedzieć nawet za cenę życia, nigdy nie mógł. Słowa zamierały mu w gardle gdzieś pomiędzy poczuciem winy i uporem. Pomiędzy „nie zasługuję na to” a „tak naprawdę to nie potrzebuję”.  
\- Chcesz, bym ci wylizał? – zapytał facet, grzecznie i bez tchu. Dean wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się.  
\- Byłoby miło – powiedział. Wyglądał i brzmiał na zrównoważonego.  
Gdy usta obcego mężczyzny obrabiały mu rosnącą erekcję (Chris uniósł brwi, jakby miał zawroty głowy na widok jego rozmiaru), Dean pozwolił myślom błądzić swobodnie. Myślał o ostatnim lizanku,, którego doświadczył – od rudej kobiety ze zbyt ostrymi paznokciami. Na widok tych paznokci przypomniała mu się Rhonda sprzed tylu lat. Przypomniała mu się różowa satyna, ślisko i chłodno otulająca jego jądra i fiuta. Przypomniał mu się ten dreszcz: JEŚLI CHCE, BYM UBRAŁ SIĘ JAK KOBIETA, CZEGO JESZCZE MOŻE CHCIEĆ? CZY CHCE MNIE ZERŻNĄĆ JAK KOBIETĘ? Ta myśl wystarczyła, by zmoczył przód tych jedwabistych majteczek kroplą swojej wilgoci; na widok ciemnej, rozlewającej się plamy Rhonda zachichotała.  
Nie zerżnęła go, oczywiście, nie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał. W ogóle nie zbliżyła się do jego tyłka; dlaczego by zresztą miała? Dean nie umiał tego powiedzieć mając 30 lat i zdecydowanie nie umiał mając 19, a kobiety nie zapuszczały się na ten teren bez pytania.  
\- Cichy jesteś – powiedział facet wysuwając fiuta z ust. – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak. Przepraszam. Ja tylko – Dean przełknął i złapał się blatu za sobą – myślałem.  
Może-Chris zachichotał i przesunął językiem po jądrach Deana.  
\- Wow. Zgaduję, że nie idzie mi za dobrze, co?  
Dean pochylił głowę.  
\- Nie, jest dobrze, to tylko…  
\- Koleś. Odpręż się. Żartowałem – Chris wrócił do ssania, a Dean próbował skoncentrować się na tym, czego właśnie doznawał. Ale umysł odpłynął mu do innych czasów i miejsc, kiedy był równie blisko szczytu, jak teraz. Myślał zwłaszcza o fioletowym plastikowym dildo, lśniącym i przezroczystym, kupionym na obleśnym postoju dla ciężarówek razem z butelką lubrykantu, który mógł, według napisu na etykiecie, zamienić oziębłe kobiety w przestępców seksualnych. Zabawka i butelka spoczywały na dnie jego torby podróżnej, zawinięte w skarpetki i bieliznę. Dean naprawdę się cieszył, że po jego śmierci Bobby i Sam zachowali tę torbę, zamiast ją wyrzucić. A już zwłaszcza cieszył się, że jej nie otwarli; jeśli zaś nawet otwarli, to nigdy nie pytali o seks-zabawki. Nie istniało nic gorszego, niż śmierć, po której rodzina dowiaduje się o wszystkich twoich wariactwach.  
Zabawki nie używał często; kiedy miał na to czas i warunki? Ale zdarzyło się to kilka miesięcy temu: Sam wybył z motelowego pokoju, by coś sprawdzić, i mając dla siebie godzinę Dean rozłożył się ze swą zdobyczą w budzącej wątpliwości wannie i wsunął ją sobie między nogi na cal, może półtora, zanim doszedł jak pierdolony wąż strażacki.   
Dean odchylił głowę do tyłu i pozwolił wziąć się Chrisowi aż do gardła, myśląc o tamtym popołudniu w wannie, o tępej główce dildo za jądrami, o zimnym dotyku ceramiki na plecach, o strużce ciepłej wody, stygnącej coraz bardziej, cieknącej z prysznica, aż wreszcie ocknął się z tego pieprzonego oszołomienia, leżąc w wypełniającej się powoli wannie zimnej wody, i doszedł. Pamiętał to powolne, głupie uczucie wędrujące mu z wnętrzności aż do mózgu, łatwość, z jaką na kilka minut zostawił świat za sobą. Umysł z powrotem zaczął mu wpadać w ten sam stan, ocieniony zapomnieniem, jądra mu się napięły, a uda zacisnęły. Przygryzł usta. Nawet nie pisnął.  
Chris lubił połykać. Westchnął z zadowoleniem, kiedy już było po wszystkim, i zamrugał, patrząc na Deana z leniwym uśmiechem.  
\- Wiem, to jest okropne – powiedział – ale przypomnij, jak ci na imię?  
Dean podał mu fałszywe dane. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie niczym biznesmani, a potem Dean odszedł.  
Był już na autostradzie 10 mil od motelu, w którym zatrzymał się z Samem, gdy na siedzeniu pasażera pojawił się Castiel, ze swoim niskim „Witaj, Dean”. Dean, ze swojej strony, zdołał ograniczyć drgnięcie za kierownicą do minimum. Spojrzał ostro. Nie odpowiedział na powitanie.  
Jechali nie odzywając się do siebie. Dean zastanawiał się, czy Cas przez przypadek pojawił się po tym okazjonalnym lizanku w męskiej toalecie, czy też anioł wiedział dokładnie, o co mu chodziło. Nie był pewien, co mu się bardziej nie podobało; pomysł, że te palanty mogły go obserwować w każdej chwili, czy też, że Cas celowo krążył wokół tematu.  
Wreszcie anioł otwarł usta, wciąż patrząc przez okno na drogę przed nimi.  
\- Okłamałeś Sama. Pamiętasz piekło – powiedział.  
Pewnie, cholera, że pamiętał. Dean nie zamierzał zapomnieć o tym, jak wisiał na hakach, śliski od krwi i zachrypły od trwających dziesiątki lat krzyków. Sam próbował poruszyć ten temat. Boże, jego twarz. Wyglądał, jakby był na granicy łez, gdy złapał Deana za ramię.  
\- Czy oni… czy był gwałt? – zapytał.  
Czy był gwałt. Dean nie umiał znaleźć słów, by odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć bratu, że tak, był gwałt i jeszcze coś dużo gorszego, bo Dean odkrył, że chciał, by gwałt był wszystkim, co dla niego szykowali. Ponieważ w porównaniu do niemożliwego bólu bycia rozdzieranym na strzępy, a jednak wciąż świadomym, do bycia karmionym własnymi wnętrznościami, bycia mamionym wizjami torturowanych Sama i ojca, do czekania na hakach i zastanawiania się, czy demony wyrwą mu w ciele nową dziurę i będą ją posuwać…  
Sam wymyślił najgorsze, co mogło mu przyjść do głowy, i nawet nie zbliżył się do celu. Więc tak, Dean nie powiedział mu prawdy.  
\- Nie wiem, Sammy. Jak już mówiłem, pustka w głowie.  
A teraz jakiś pieprzony anioł robił mu z tego powodu wyrzuty? Dean spojrzał ostro na Castiela i na chwilę oderwał wzrok od drogi.  
\- Tak, okłamałem – szczeknął. – I gdybyś był mądry, to byś w jego towarzystwie nie gadał, jasne?  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru go informować. I tak by tego nie zrozumiał.  
Dean zamrugał. Spodziewał się wykładu, jakiejś niebiańskiej poprawności. Mózg Deana zaczęła dręczyć pewna myśl. Dlaczego Cas akurat teraz to poruszył? Kawałki zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsce, tworząc zarys obrazu, jeśli nie całość.  
\- Jeśli martwisz się, że po pobycie w piekle trochę mi odbiło, to tak, masz rację. Ale to – Dean wskazał kciukiem na bar, od którego dzieliło ich już wiele mil – to nie jest nic nowego. To stary syf. Więc nie musisz panikować.  
Castiel zmarszczył się.  
\- Nie robiłem tego – brzmiał bardziej na zmieszanego, niż złego.   
Dean parsknął.  
\- Więc czemu tu jesteś?  
Anioł wyciągnął rękę, dotknął palcami skroni Deana i, cholera, łowca poczuł to bulgotanie w brzuchu, jakby ktoś wziął go na hol. W mgnieniu oka stali w mroku na jakimś polu. Impala stała zaparkowana i z silnikiem na chodzie kilka metrów dalej. Dean obrócił się, ale nic nie przypominało krajobrazu Ohio, przez który podróżowali.  
\- Gdzie…?  
\- Na Ukrainie – powiedział Cas. – Rozpraszasz się, kiedy prowadzisz.  
\- Co…? Nie możesz po prostu…!  
\- Możliwe, że potrzebujesz mnie bardziej, niż myślisz – Cas wreszcie odpowiedział na jego pierwsze pytanie. – To twoje pragnienie naprawdę nie jest niczym wielkim. Można mu zaradzić.  
Dean wiedział, że stoi z otwartymi ustami. Nie był pewien, co to było lub co znaczyło, dopóki Cas nie spojrzał na horyzont.  
\- Jak przypuszczam, będziesz potrzebował czasu do namysłu – powiedział anioł i dopiero wtedy Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że to… to była propozycja. Nie było w niej barów, mokrych szklanek z piwem, uniesionych brwi i oblizanych ust, ale wciąż była to propozycja.  
Zanim Dean zmusił swoje gardło do odpowiedzi, Cas położył mu dłoń na czole i łowca znalazł się na motelowym parkingu w Ohio, mrugając w dziennym świetle, opierając się o Impalę, gdy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Jeśli to był sen, to z pewnością wydawał się prawdziwy. Dean obejrzał podeszwy butów i tak, znalazł tam czerwonawe błoto z ukraińskiego pola, wbite głęboko w rowki. Zamknął samochód i rozmyślając udał się do pokoju.  
Rozważał wszystko przez 24 godziny.  
Robił też inne rzeczy, ponieważ akurat znajdowali się pomiędzy sprawami. Niszczył dowody. Czyścił arsenał. Robił pranie. Sprawdzał skrytkę pocztową, odpowiedział na kilka ofert z kartami kredytowymi. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było rżnąć Casa.  
Po 24 godzinach Dean zdecydował: nie mógł. Wszystko to z aniołami, piekłem i pieczęciami było już wystarczająco zagmatwane. Wydawało się czymś samolubnym gmatwać to bardziej z powodu takiego drobiazgu. W końcu i tak dużo bzykał. Powinien być zadowolony z tego, co miał.  
Godzina 25: Sam opuścił motel, by zdobyć jakieś jedzenie, albo by spotkać się z Ruby, ale Dean nie miał siły zrzędzić. Sam ostatnio nie zostawiał Deana zbyt długo w samotności, więc skóra aż go piekła z powodu jego własnej, nieczęstej potrzeby. Gdy tylko pomruk silnika Impali zniknął na drodze, nago Dean wsunął się pod wyświechtaną pościel z fioletowym dildo i butelką nawilżacza. Czuł zimny lubrykant na wewnętrznej stronie ud, czuł, jak rozgrzewa się na jego palcach. Oddychał głęboko. Dziś wieczorem miał czas i zamierzał się tym delektować.  
Zastanawiał się czasami, czy to było normalne, czy wciąż powinien pragnąć ścisku oraz bolesnej ulgi po tym, co stało się NA DOLE. Kiedy po zmartwychwstaniu pierwszy raz się z kimś przespał, podczas Oktoberfestu z tamtą ładną blondynką, pragnął tego desperacko i czuł się z tego powodu jak gówno. Ale nie wstydził się na tyle, by odmówić, kiedy poprosiła go, by został na noc. W końcu uprawianie seksu nie wysłałoby go z powrotem do piekła; przy okazji nazbierał też masę innych grzechów.  
Dean pracował dłonią między nogami, powoli zamykając oczy. Światła były wyłączone i w ciemności mógł rozmyślać swobodnie. Kiedy spróbował tego po raz pierwszy, nic nie zadziałało. Był zbyt spięty, zbyt zmartwiony tym, że Sam mógłby wejść, zbyt przerażony myślą, że mógłby to spieprzyć, zrobić coś źle. Ale trwał przy tym, nie spieszył się, przeczytał kilka artykułów na laptopie Sama i potem wyczyścił historię przeglądarki, jak nauczył go Ash. Teraz było łatwiej. Pierwszy cal wsunął się powoli. Dean otwarł usta i szerzej rozsunął nogi.  
W umyśle miał pustkę, ale przebłyski przychodziły i odchodziły, a jeśli pomyślał o imieniu, o twarzy, to nawet tego nie zauważył. Właśnie wtedy światła zapłonęły ponownie i przez motelowy pokój powiał chłodny wiatr. Dean otwarł oczy i zauważył Castiela pochylającego się nad łóżkiem i z oczami przyklejonymi do jego twarzy.  
\- Co, do diabła?  
\- Wołałeś mnie – powiedział Cas.   
Dean wysunął z siebie zabawkę, ciesząc się, że okrywała go pościel, ale jakoś wiedział, że pomimo tego Cas widział wszystko.  
\- Nie, nie wołałem! – usiadł, owijając się prześcieradłem, podczas gdy nieprzyjemna wilgoć stygła mu między nogami. – Nie powiedziałem ani jednego pieprzonego słowa!  
\- Nie na głos, ale w myślach – Cas urwał, przechylił lekko głowę w bok i przyglądał się Deanowi tak, jak zwierzęta przyglądały się reszcie świata. – Nie pamiętasz?  
Dean poczuł, jak płonie mu twarz. Czy naprawdę musiał to Casowi mówić głośno? Że posuwał się kawałkiem plastiku i że tak, może robiąc to pomyślał o aniele, choćby tylko na chwilę? Ale słowa nie przychodziły. Owinął się szczelniej prześcieradłami i milczał.  
Castiel przez długi czas nic nie mówił, a kiedy się wreszcie ruszył, to tylko po to, by zdjąć ciężki płaszcz. Dean patrzył, jak płaszcz opadł na podłogę, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie, Cas… - zaczął, ale anioł nie przestał się rozbierać. Następny był krawat, potem pognieciona biała koszula, przeciętny pasek, buty, spodnie i skarpetki. Dean patrzył na wszystko i nie zrobił nic, by to powstrzymać.  
Kiedy Cas położył jedno kolano na materacu, uginającym się pod jego ciężarem, Dean wyciągnął rękę, by go zatrzymać. Ale palce tylko zacisnęły się na ramieniu Castiela, trzymając go, dotykając, ale nie odpychając.  
\- Dean – powiedział Cas. Jego szczupła dłoń nakryła dłoń Deana. – W porządku – Cas wspiął się drugim kolanem na łóżko i na czworakach znalazł się nad Deanem, aż mógł patrzeć na niego z góry. Ich ciała znajdowały się równolegle do siebie, choć rozdzielały je warstwy pościeli i koców. Dean nie mógł nie patrzeć na Castiela, na bladą skórę, lekki zarost na piersi. Wyglądał tak normalnie. Fiuta też miał przeciętnego, erekcja zakrzywiała się lekko pod płaskim brzuchem. Gdy Dean patrzył, z czubka wypłynęła kropla płynu. Ale twarz Castiela nie uległa zmianie, wciąż była równie pozbawiona wyrazu i spokojna, co zawsze.  
\- Cas, przestań – Dean złapał jedną z więżących go kończyn, lewe ramię Casa. – Po prostu przestań. Nie chcę jakiejś realistycznej dmuchanej lali, jasne?  
Cas przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Naprawdę tego chcesz – złapał róg kołdry i ściągnął ją w dół po biodrach Deana, odsłaniając dygoczącą erekcję. – Na samą myśl o tym bardzo się podnieciłeś.  
\- Cas, do cholery! – Dean szarpnął kołdrę z powrotem. Twarz mu zapłonęła, gdy próbował patrzeć na coś poza zimnym wzrokiem Casa. – To nie… Nie mogę sobie ulżyć w taki sposób.  
Cas usiadł na piętach i położył sobie dłonie na udach, jednocześnie okraczając uda Deana, wciąż ukryte pod pościelą.  
\- Dajesz innym wszystko, co możesz, nawet obcym mężczyznom i kobietom – powiedział z jakby podziwem w głosie. – I o nic nie prosisz. Moim zadaniem jest dawać ci nadzieję i utrzymywać w dobrej formie. Dlaczego tego ode mnie nie przyjmiesz?  
\- Ponieważ to dla ciebie obowiązek! Ponieważ jesteś aniołem i tego nie ROZUMIESZ. Nawet tego nie chcesz, więc sobie daruj – krzyknął Dean wijąc się w próbie wyrwania się spod Castiela. Ale Cas silnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana, tym z blizną, i przycisnął go do materaca.  
Niebieskie oczy miał szeroko otwarte i wreszcie coś w nich było, jakieś uczucie. Możliwe, że troska. Z pewnością ciekawość.  
\- Sądzisz, że nie czerpałbym z tego przyjemności? – zapytał? – Tak właśnie myślisz?  
Dean szczeknął śmiechem, bezskutecznie próbując odsunąć biodra od bioder Casa.   
\- Chłopie, zachowujesz się jak robot. Co niby miałbym…? – starli się razem, erekcje tarły o siebie każda po swojej stronie pościeli. Dean urwał i obrócił twarz bokiem na cienką poduszkę.  
Cas ponownie sięgnął po pościel i jeszcze raz obnażył Deana. Materiał prześlizgnął się po jego biodrach, fiucie, jądrach, po udach aż do kolan. Cas patrzył na odsłaniającą się skórę. Dean leżał na plecach, ramiona ciążyły mu po bokach, przełykał ciężko.  
\- Nie jestem człowiekiem, wiem o tym – powiedział Cas. – Ale jestem żywą istotą. Czuję. Poczułem coś, gdy zostałem wybrany, by dołączyć do ataku na piekło. Poczułem coś, gdy to ja znalazłem cię w czeluści. Poczułem coś, gdy złożyłem razem twoją duszę i ciało, i czuję coś teraz, widząc, jak uparcie mi odmawiasz, bo sądzisz, że nie cieszyłbym się twoim ciałem tak bardzo, jak ty moim. Być może to, co czuję, nie jest tym samym, co ludzkie emocje, ale wcale nie mniej przez to prawdziwe.  
Butelka lubrykantu i fioletowe plastikowe dildo wciąż leżały wtulone między nogi Deana, tworząc mokre plamy na prześcieradle. Cas przesunął palcami przez wilgoć rozsmarowaną wysoko po wewnętrznej stronie uda Deana, roztarł ją pomiędzy kciukiem i palcem środkowym słysząc, jak Dean ostro wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Więc, naprawdę chcesz…? – Dean przerwał, słowa wciąż w nim zamierały. Naprawdę chcesz mnie zerżnąć, wsadzić mi swojego chuja, być we mnie, spać ze mną: nie umiał powiedzieć żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
\- Tak, oczywiście – Cas spojrzał na fiuta Deana, ciemnego i kołyszącego się ciężko przy brzuchu. Nic nie powiedział, ale Dean i tak zaczął się wiercić.  
\- Wiem, jestem duży – powiedział, krótko ściskając podstawę erekcji. – Dlatego większość ludzi po prostu przypuszcza, że będę na górze czy jakoś tak. – Anioł zwęził oczy, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. Dean wyjaśnił. – Przypuszczają, że to ja powinienem rżnąć, a nie być rżniętym.  
Cas spojrzał mu w twarz.  
\- Dlaczego? Czy twój rozmiar nie przysparza im niewygody?  
Dean uśmiechnął się przelotnie, ale szybko to zdusił. Castiel naprawdę nie wiedział nic o ludziach.   
\- Czasami. Ale również, um, sięga tam, gdzie inni faceci nie mogą. A mi to naprawdę nie przeszkadza – wzruszył ramionami.  
Castiel zdawał się rozważać tę informację, zanim potaknął.  
\- Widzą cię w pewnym świetle, a ty im na to pozwalasz, bo chcesz ich zadowolić. To twoja charakterystyczna cecha.  
Dean nie miał na to żadnej odpowiedzi, więc żadnej nie udzielił. Wziął drżący oddech i rozsunął nogi, rozkładając je na łóżku tak, by Cas się między nimi zmieścił. Anioł z łatwością wsunął się w tę przestrzeń, łagodnie kładąc mu dłonie na kolanach.  
\- Nie myśl, proszę, że musisz mnie zwodzić w podobny sposób – powiedział Cas, gestem nakazując mu rozsunąć nogi szerzej. – Za dobrze cię znam.  
\- Tak, bo czytałeś mi w moich cholernych myślach – kwęknął Dean, chociaż pozwolił się otworzyć. – Nie powinieneś tego robić. To jest dziwne.  
\- Tylko w ten sposób będę wiedział, co robić – powiedział Cas – chyba, że powiesz mi dokładnie, czego pragniesz – położył się na ciele Deana, nakrywając go swoją ciepłą skórą. Wyprostował nogi wzdłuż nóg Deana, palcami muskając podbicie. – Czy byłbyś w stanie to zrobić, Dean?  
Dean nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć „rżnij mnie”, chociaż Cas wiedział, jak bardzo tego pragnął, nawet, chociaż fiut Casa wsuwał mu się pod jądra, twardy i cieknący. Przycisnął policzek do poduszki i pokręcił głową.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Cas przesuwając paznokciami po lewym sutku Deana i wywołując w nim dreszcz. – Zatem utrzymam połączenie z twoimi myślami. Jeśli je źle zinterpretuję, musisz mi jedynie o tym powiedzieć.  
\- B-brzmi uczciwie – wydusił z siebie Dean. Poczuł, jak plastikowe dildo sturlało się w dół materaca, klejąc mu się do łydki. Cas je zignorował, niczym naukowiec skupiając się na torsie Deana. Dłońmi badał mięśnie i kości klatki piersiowej Deana.  
\- Ufasz mi – to nie było pytanie. I tak, może i znał Castiela tylko przez kilka miesięcy, może i nie wiedział o nim WIELE, ale Dean wiedział, że to właśnie on go ocalił, że to on go wciąż ratuje, że to on wyglądał na zbolałego, gdy Uriel szydził sobie z rasy ludzkiej.  
\- Tak – powiedział Dean. – Ufam.  
Cas znalazł lubrykant pod biodrem Deana.  
\- Szerzej – powiedział, szturchając kolanem uda Deana, i mężczyzna rozsunął je jeszcze szerzej; nienawidził być tak odsłoniętym.  
\- Chcesz wyłączyć światła? – zapytał.  
\- Nie. Nie chcę – odpowiedział Castiel. Zostało postanowione.  
W motelowym pokoju było cicho. Anioł działał w ciszy, rozsmarowując lubrykant na palcach, po czym położył dłoń między nogami Deana, by znaleźć jego dziurkę. Dean przygryzł język. Nigdy nie był głośny w czasie seksu; najlepiej, by nie wyślizgnęło się za dużo. Zacisnął powieki i złapał się pościeli po bokach.  
Cas wsunął do środka jeden palec.  
\- Dean, miej oczy otwarte – powiedział, i chociaż był rozkaz, głos brzmiał miękko.  
\- Czemu? – wycedził Dean.  
Doszedł kolejny palec, wsunął się, rozciągając go, i wysunął, obracając się tak, jak dildo.  
\- Ponieważ chcesz widzieć – powiedział Cas – ale sądzisz, że nie powinieneś – Dean zakwilił w odpowiedzi na to – na to i na obracające się palce Casa, sprytne i poszukujące. – Lubisz to – nie brzmiało w tym zadowolenie z siebie, było to jedynie stwierdzenie faktu.  
Dean potaknął, starając się, by oczy nie uciekły mu w tył głowy. Patrzył na Casa przygarbionego między swoimi nogami, robiącego mu palcówkę z miną godną uczonego.  
\- Powinieneś też wydawać jakieś dźwięki – dodał Cas. – Proszę bardzo. Upewnię się, że nikt cię nie usłyszy.  
Te cholerne palce obróciły się znowu i Dean zdusił jęk.  
\- Nie lubię krzyczeć – powiedział głosem ochrypłym od panowania nad sobą.  
\- Owszem, lubisz – nalegał Cas. – Ale nigdy sobie na to nie pozwalasz.  
Dean zacisnął usta w wąską linię, zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić Casowi wygrać tej rundy. Ale Cas nie przejmował się wygraną; nie miał nawet pojęcia, że toczyła się jakaś gra. Po prostu posuwał Deana swoimi szczupłymi, pozbawionymi odcisków palcami, patrząc mu z bliska w twarz.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział. – Twoja decyzja.  
Biodra Deana ruszały się, wychodząc na spotkanie palcom Casa, kołysząc się po ich pchnięciach. Cienka, przezroczysta nitka płynu skapnęła z fiuta Deana i popłynęła mu przez udo. Dłonie Casa były ciepłe i żywe, a palce zapewniały dużo lepsze doznania, niż twardy plastik. Żałosne kwilenie ścisnęło Deana za gardło, ale zamarło, zanim zdołało się wyrwać.  
Castiel uniósł brew jakby chcąc powiedzieć WIDZISZ?, a Dean się skrzywił. Nie wiedział, gdzie podziać ręce. Puścił pościel i niepewnie sięgnął w stronę ostrych bioder Casa i jego talii.   
\- Możesz mnie dotknąć – powiedział Cas.  
Dean usiadł z jedną ręką na biodrze Casa, a drugą objął go za kark. Twarze mieli na tym samym poziomie, patrzyli sobie w oczy, ich oddechy się mieszały. Dean próbował nie myśleć. Bardzo mocno próbował.  
\- Och – Cas i tak usłyszał tę myśl, Dean widział to w jego twarzy. – Tak, dobrze – pochylił się o zaledwie cal do przodu i musnął wargami usta Deana. Deanowi po karku przepłynął gorący dreszcz; jak głupio musiał wyglądać, tchórząc za bardzo, by choćby pocałować gościa, który tkwił mu po knykcie w tyłku.  
\- W porządku, nie rób tego – powtarzał Cas wciąż od nowa, całując Deana pomiędzy słowami. Usta miał suche, miękkie, język niepewny. Całował Deana, dopóki Dean nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. Dziwnie było całować faceta. Dean tego zazwyczaj nie robił; utrzymywał wszystko w normie, co najwyżej cmokał, kiedy podróżował. Ale Cas całował go poufale, drapiąc go zarostem, nie musząc oddychać. Wreszcie to Dean odsunął się, by nabrać tchu.  
\- Teraz? – zapytał Cas, choć już znał odpowiedź.  
\- Tak. Chodź – Dean przesunął paznokciami po ramionach Casa i plecach. – No chodź.  
Castiel musiał wiedzieć, że Dean miał na myśli gwóźdź programu, penetrację, „wejdź we mnie, zanim umrę”, ale zdawał się nie spieszyć. Przeczesywał palcami grube, czarne loki u podstawy fiuta Deana, obejmował i trzymał jego jądra, opuszkiem kciuka masował jego śliską dziurkę.  
\- Przestań się bawić – zawarczał Dean. – Wiesz, draniu, czego chcę. Chcesz mnie zmusić, bym to powiedział?  
\- Nie – powiedział Cas, patrząc na niego przelotnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami. – Nie musisz nic mówić – pochylił się, by polizać czubek fiuta Deana, wciąż na niego patrząc. – Ale chcesz, by to trwało.  
Dean nie mógł nic na to powiedzieć, więc się zamknął. Zastanawiał się, jak Cas przesiewa jego myśli, skoro stanowiły mieszankę swoich przeciwieństw, najpierw jedno, potem dokładnie coś odwrotnego. Musiał być dobry w tłumaczeniu Deana, bo ten dotyk był dobry.  
Cas złapał Deana pod kolana i uniósł mu nogi tak, że jego stopy wisiały w powietrzu, a uda rozwarły się szeroko, odsłaniając tyłek. Dean czuł się niepewnie w tej pozycji, jakby zbyt wrażliwie, i już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Cas ustawił się przy dziurce Deana i wsunął się do środka, i był GŁĘBOKO, dużo głębiej, niż Dean kiedykolwiek uważał za możliwe. Mięśnie groziły mu skurczem, ale Cas umieścił się w i na Deanie i całował go, dopóki mężczyzna nie zamknął w rozkoszy oczu.  
\- Oczy otwarte – przypomniał mu Cas, z ustami przy jego ustach, a Dean spojrzał w górę, na jego twarz. Wargi miał różowe i wilgotne. Dean złapał Casa za tył głowy i ściągnął w dół do kolejnego pocałunku; między ustami zniknął gdzieś jakiś dźwięk, coś pomiędzy krzykiem i jękiem. Cas trzymał go za kark, stabilizując go.  
\- Mógłbyś wydawać jakieś dźwięki – powiedział Cas, wbijając się w niego coraz szybciej, znajdując rytm bioder na skrzypiącym łóżku. Coś starego i ukrytego pękło Deanowi w piersi, i już się, kurwa, nie liczyło, kto go mógł teraz usłyszeć; dysząc łapał powietrze, krzyczał gorączkowo i bez słów. Fiut Casa poruszał się w nim z taką łatwością, jakby się unosił. Palce stóp Deana zwinęły się w powietrzu.  
\- Cas – stęknął Dean. Rzucił się głową na poduszkę i poczuł łzy płynące mu strumieniami z oczu, wsiąkające we włosy. Płakał – tak kurewsko żałośnie – ale nie ze strachu czy smutku, tylko z ulgi, cudownej ulgi, i to było za dobrze, za dużo.  
Cas był na nim, trzymając go w idealnej równowadze, rozchylając usta i patrząc Deanowi w twarz. Całował go w szyję, w obojczyk, zsunął się na pierś Deana, by ucałować wisiorek, który dał mu Sam. Cas ocierał się twarzą tuż nad sercem Deana, drapiąc brodą czarny tusz jego tatuażu. Cas był w nim.  
Z Deana wylewały się nieludzkie dźwięki. Na zmianę to warczał i kwilił, to stękał i błagał, poruszając się w rytmie pchnięć Casa. Chciał dojść; i wtedy dłoń Casa zacisnęła się na jego grubym fiucie, pocierając go tak, jak Dean lubił, drażniąc czubek kciukiem, rozsmarowując wilgoć na główce. Dean rzucił biodrami wciągając Casa głębiej. Chciał dojść, ale nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Nie chciał wracać do rzeczywistości. Pragnął tego. Pragnął Casa.  
Kolejny gorący strumień łez spłynął mu we włosy. Cas coś mówił, pochylając się nisko, by szeptać mu w ucho, i Dean potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, co mówił.  
\- Piękny. Taki piękny.  
\- Nie… - wykrztusił Dean. – Do cholery, trzymaj się z dala od mojej głowy.  
\- Ale to prawda – Cas mocno ścisnął jego fiuta. To sprawiło, że Dean doszedł, Cas dotykający go w środku i na zewnątrz. Unosił się na długich falach elektryzującej rozkoszy krążących mu w ciele, zaciskał się na fiucie Casa, trzymał go za włosy. Nasienie pokryło mu brzuch i spłynęło po bokach. Cas westchnął miękko i Dean wiedział, że i on był blisko, myślał niemal, że byli połączeni umysłowo, i że przez chwilę mógł czuć wszystko to, co Cas.  
Fantazja, której nigdy nie zrealizował: w jednej chwili znalazła się w głowie Deana i poza nią. Łączyło się z nią stare wspomnienie, dotyczące lumpeksu, gdzie ojciec kupował im buty i dżinsy. Sam narzekał, że musiał kupować używane rzeczy, a starsza kobieta rozkładająca rzeczy na półce odwróciła się do niego i powiedziała: - One nie są używane, ale DOBRZE KOCHANE. Niewielka różnica. Ale Dean właśnie tak chciał się teraz czuć. Nie używany, ale dobrze kochany.  
Cas uniósł głowę z piersi Deana, jego biodra wciąż ruszały się w stałym rytmie, do środka i na zewnątrz. Kiwnął raz i niemal uśmiech wygiął mu kącik ust. Jeszcze jeden raz głęboko pchnął w Deana – Dean aż zachrypiał „Och” – po czym wysunął się i doszedł silnie na tors Deana, trafiając kilkoma rozbryzgami na pierś, a ostatnia porcja, gorąca i lepka, padła na mięknącą erekcję Deana, która aż drgnęła.  
Dean leżał dysząc. Cas klęczał mu między nogami, z wciąż twardym fiutem w dłoni, nieruchomy jak śmierć. Patrzył na ciało Deana, rozwalone na łóżku i pokryte spermą, z czymś w rodzaju satysfakcji na twarzy. Dean zastanawiał się, czy anioł teraz odleci, skoro dobrze wykonał zadanie. Nie odleciał. Wyciągnął się na łóżku obok Deana i zwinął wokół niego, przygarniając go do siebie.  
\- Nie jestem łyżeczką – wymamrotał Dean.  
Castiel uciszył go i przysunął się do jego pleców; ich ramiona splątały się na piersi Deana.  
\- Lubisz być obejmowany – powiedział zwyczajnie i było czymś dziwnym, że okazało się to bardziej zawstydzające niż cokolwiek innego, co zrobili, ale Dean nie umiał zwalczyć rumieńca. Ukrył swoją wilgotną, gorącą twarz w poduszce i sapnął.  
\- Nie mów nikomu – powiedział.  
\- Nie planuję – obiecał Cas.  
Castiela nie było, kiedy Dean się obudził. Jego ubrania zniknęły, lubrykant i seks-zabawka spoczywały w torbie, nawet pościel i Dean się nie kleili. Zupełnie, jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, i ta myśl sprawiła, że Deanowi lekko opadł żołądek.  
Ale później, po gorącym prysznicu i goleniu, gdy grzebał w torbie w poszukiwaniu czystej bielizny, znalazł obok butelki z lubrykantem zwinięty kawałek papieru. Pismo było poszarpane, przypominało bardziej hieroglify niż angielski, ale Dean był w stanie rozróżnić słowa.  
KIEDYKOLWIEK. WEZWIJ MNIE I PRZYJDĘ.  
Dean wyszczerzył się, pokręcił głową, złożył papier w malutki kwadracik i dla pewności umieścił go w portfelu.


End file.
